


Attention

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, also jenlisa is hot but soft uwu, i still think about that solo stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: lisa's dance solo stage definitely caught jennie's attention.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> what a solo stage it was...

If Lisa wanted to get someone’s attention she  _definitely_  succeeded in getting Jennie’s.

  
  


The older girl was currently unable to take her eyes of the Thai beauty as she performed her long-awaited dance solo stage.

 

And  _what a solo stage it was_.

  
  


Having already performed her Broadway-inspired solo stage, Jennie stood backstage with Chaeyoung waiting for the other two to complete their stage before they could have the first small break of the evening.

 

Now, Jennie’s initial intention was to relax before having to go back on stage. However, the way the main dancer’s hips were moving to the beat made the task very hard. This was the very first time she could actually see the full stage because, as Lisa put it while they were rehearsing for the concert, “it’s a surprise for everyone, members included”.

 

_Damn you Lalisa, you could have at least warned me._

 

The solo dance stage had started with a very charismatic performance of a N.E.R.D song which perfectly showcased Lisa’s strong and irresistible stage present - Jennie certainly didn’t miss the slight twerk in the middle of it either. The audience could feel the energy Lisa was giving off as she progressed to the isolated round portion of the stage to finish the first song of the solo.

 

But then Lisa took off her jacket and it all went downhill for Jennie.

 

The song that was now blasting through the packed Japanese arena had switched completely the atmosphere turning it into a more mature and definitely more  _sexual_  one.

 

Lisa’s movements were being one with the music, fluid but at the same time powerful and sharp - Jennie made a mental note to herself to watch eventual fancams later for personal enjoyment, she knew their fans would record the concert even when it was forbidden.

 

The song’s slow R&B tempo perfectly matched Lisa’s sexy side, rather than the previous more energetic one showcased just a mere minute prior. Jennie found herself speechless at the dance. Not because she didn’t know the potential of the Thai girl, but rather because she had rarely seen her be just so  _perfectly sexy_ \- apart from their cover of Partition.

 

As the performance went on, Jennie found it increasingly harder to concentrate. Lisa had gone down on the floor, making the crowd go wild as she did a hip thrust to the beat before coming back up in such a sexy and powerful way.

 

“ _Fuck…”_

 

Jennie mentally cursed Lisa for turning her on mid-concert, knowing that she would have to wait at least a couple of hours before she would be able to get some relief. But she did mentally bless their manager for pairing her in the same room as the blonde girl.

 

As the song changed once again, Jennie recognized a familiar song.  _Attention_. How fitting of a title it was. She continued to watch the dance stage, still admiring the dance skills of the younger.

 

However, she couldn’t really stop thinking about how much she wanted Lisa at that moment. To have her hands all over her body, to touch her defined abs as the younger girl kissed her…

 

Jennie sighed loudly. It had been so long since they had done anything remotely sexual due to their busy schedule and Jennie was craving any sort of contact, so that solo stage didn’t really help her cause.

 

Being too deep into her thoughts, she failed to realize that the girl she was so busy thinking of had finished her performance, with a wild reception from the fans present in the arena, and had made her way backstage while Jisoo went on to perform her own solo.

 

“That was amazing, Lisa” Chaeyoung went to hug the slightly sweaty dancer.

 

“Thanks, Rosie! I hope it was good enough. It was hard going after you two!” Lisa laughed it off, her laugh coming out slightly breathier than usual.

 

“Good? It was amazing! You definitely have caught everyone’s attention. Especially Jennie’s” The pink haired girl said, pointing at the mentioned girl.

 

As she heard her name, Jennie realized what was happening and slightly blushed having been caught by the Aussie.

 

“Yeah, you were really good out there, Lisa” She let out with a smile.

 

Lisa lit up at the comment and got closer to the shorter girl, snaking an arm around her waist to welcome her in a side hug.

 

“Thanks, Unnie” she whispered in Jennie’s ear before winking at her as she made her way to get a much-needed water bottle.

 

Jennie stood there, the slight rose-y tint still on her cheeks.

 

_Damn you again Manoban._

  
  


After Jisoo had finished her solo stage, the whole quartet was currently enjoying the second of the three breaks planned for the concert. The oldest of the group was intent in taking pictures probably for an eventual Instagram spam later on, while the other three sat lazily on the couches as they went through their phones as they waited for the break to be over.

 

Jennie looked up from her phone to see the maknae line rehearsing some of the Japanese phrases they had prepared to surprise their Japanese fans. Lisa stood  _awfully_  close to the pink haired girl as she underlined how cute Chaeyoung sounded.

 

“Awwww! you’re so cute, Rosieee” The Thai maknae commented, pinching the Aussie’s chipmunk-like cheeks.

 

“Ya! Lalisa!” She brushed her hands off in fake annoyance, however not being able to contain a laugh.

 

Jennie raised an eyebrow, clearly not fond of the overly touchy maknae.

 

“Ya! Kids! Quiet! I’m trying to make a video here!” Jisoo let out, phone still in her hand.

 

“I think everyone is going to get tired of your stories, unnie! They are endless!” Lisa giggled back.

 

“At least I give them content! You disappear for days without posting! Do you forget your password that often?”

 

“Hey! Quality over quantity!” Lisa cutely pouted for a second before letting out her signature loud laugh, making the other three laugh as well.

  
  


A few minutes left before having to go back on stage, Jennie decided to go refresh herself in the bathroom, knowing that if she didn’t she would have to wait till the other break.

 

As she made her way down the hallway, she felt someone grab her hand and take her inside the small backstage bathroom. When her back made contact with the cold metal door, she finally took a look at who was responsible for the rude interruption.

 

“You should learn to hide that”

 

“Hide  _what_ , Lisa?”

 

“Oh please Jennie, as if I couldn’t feel your stare on the back of my head when I was talking with Rosie. Your jealousy, baby. You should hide it better”

 

Lisa’s height gave her an advantage, making it rather easy to trap the older girl between her and the door.

 

“It’s all your fault”

 

“It wasn’t my idea to keep  _us_  from them. Don’t you think I want you as much as you want me?” Lisa’s hand went to caress Jennie’s neck, her fingers running on the smooth skin.

 

“Your stage is driving me crazy” Jennie breathed out as she felt Lisa’s plump lips replace her hand, which was now on her hips.

 

She felt Lisa smile against her skin.

 

“I’m very glad to know that. I couldn’t stop thinking about you on stage”   
  


Jennie couldn’t help but let out a moan as she felt Lisa kissing her neck and slightly biting it - hard enough to be pleasurable but not too much to leave marks, after all they still had a concert to do.

 

“ _L-Lisa_ ”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“ _Kiss me_ ”

 

Lisa moved her head from the crook of Jennie’s neck to face her, closing her eyes as their lips connected.

 

The kiss was passionate and rough but loving at the same time. It had been too long since they had tasted each other, desperately seeking contact. Jennie let out a small yelp in their kiss as she felt Lisa’s strong arms lift her and hold her up against the door - not without taking a tight grab of her ass. To help her up, the older girl wrapped her arms around the Thai girl’s neck, tangling her fingers into the younger’s hair.

 

They kept kissing until they were out of breath.

 

While they momentarily separated to catch their breath, the two of them opened their eyes. Jennie saw reflected in Lisa’s eyes her own desire.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Jennie” Lisa’s voice came out lower than usual, probably due to the fact that she was still trying to catch her breath.

 

Jennie smiled. Lisa always made sure that she knew how much the Thai girl wanted her. It made her feel appreciated and special.

 

But Lisa didn’t have to know that yet, did she?

 

“You are not bad yourself, Manoban” Jennie said out trying to sound unphased, her gummy smile, however, betrayed her intentions. Her arms still crossed behind the taller girl’s neck.

 

“Oh, C'mon! Give me some credit” Lisa whined out, “I’m hot enough to make you wet” she jokingly whispered.

 

“Ya!”

 

“Can’t deny it, baby”

 

Jennie felt Lisa parting her legs to let their bodies be closer, making Jennie also wrap her legs around Lisa’s waist.

 

“I can feel you through those shorts… My stage has definitely left an impact on you, didn’t it?”

 

Jennie’s response was cut short by a pair of lips.

 

Lisa’s body - and especially her abs - was making contact with her clothed core, adding friction with every move. She was so close to getting what she had wanted for the past couple of months.

 

However, it seemed like the universe didn’t want her to get laid.

 

Just as she felt herself getting more heated up, a loud knock startled the duo.

 

“Jendukie!” Jisoo’s voice could be heard behind the door.

 

Lisa gently let Jennie go while the latter tried to the best of her abilities to let out a normal voice.

 

“Y-yes, unnie?”

 

“We have to go back on stage!” Jisoo answered, “Oh! And if you see Lisa, tell her that too. We can’t seem to find her”

 

“Sure thing. I’ll be there. Give me a minute and I’ll catch up to you”

 

Once they felt like the oldest had left her position behind the door, Lisa let out a small laugh, earning a slap on the arm by Jennie.

 

“ _Y-Yes, unnie?_ Really?” Lisa mocked the older.

 

“Idiot! We almost got caught!”

 

“Well, you weren’t complaining a few minutes ago” The Thai smirked as she quickly kissed Jennie’s cheek, “We’ll continue this later,  _unnie_ ”

 

Lisa then left the bathroom, making sure that no one saw her as she wasn’t supposed to be there with Jennie.

 

The cat-like eyed girl let out a loud groan, frustrated at the interruption.

 

_For fuck’s sake, let me get laid._

  
  
  
  


The rest of the concert had gone really well for being their first concert. The crowd was amazing and loud, singing along and waving the black and pink lightstick.

 

Everything went perfectly as planned, besides Jennie hurting her ankle during the encore stage while rapping her portion in Whistle. However, the girl assured both the fans and the staff that she was okay and not to worry. They ended the concert soon after without any other incidents, bidding their goodbyes to the Blinks that had made it to the venue, the girls forever grateful to have shared such a special night with the people they loved the most.

  
  


The ride to the hotel they were staying in had been unusually quiet, mostly due to the lack of energy after the performances. Jisoo sat in the front of the van their manager had rented, while Jennie and Lisa set in the middle seats, leaving Chaeyoung at her preferred spot at the back of the car. Thankfully for the four girls, the ride was a mere ten minutes from the arena to their hotel.

 

As they got there, the vocal line made their way to their room - definitely to order some room service even before touching the beds - while Lisa stayed behind to help Jennie, who kept arguing that she was fine and didn’t need her help, but was actually very grateful for the blonde’s help.

 

Jennie waited at the elevator while Lisa took their room key from the lobby. She kept replaying in her mind what had happened in the bathroom just a couple of hours before. She loved feeling Lisa against her skin and she was hoping they could finish what they had started, even if she was somewhat injured.

 

After a couple of minutes, Lisa arrived at the elevator, waving their electronic room key almost in victory. Once they got into the elevator - Jennie slightly limping - Lisa’s hand reached Jennie’s ear to put some of her dark locks behind it. She smiled as she looked at the shorter girl. Before Jennie could say anything, the doors opened and they entered their floor.

 

“You sure it’s okay?” Lisa questioned as she saw Jennie limping.

 

“Yeah, it hurts a bit but…”

 

“Hop up!”

 

Jennie looked beside herself to see Lisa slightly crouching, inviting her to accept a piggyback ride. The shorter girl giggled.

 

“A piggyback ride? Seriously?” She raised her eyebrow, barely containing a smile.

 

“Well, I’m not going to let my girl strain her ankle more than necessary, so… hop up, princess!” Lisa smiled.

 

Jennie pretended that her heart didn’t skip a bit at having Lisa call her  _her girl_.

 

She decided not to waste such a rare opportunity, getting on Lisa’s back and latching her arms around the taller girl’s neck. Lisa still smelled really good.

 

The playful ride ended as they reached their door. Jennie got off to let Lisa open their door.

 

Once inside their room, Lisa let out a loud sigh as she jumped on her bed back first, making a star with her body.

 

“I’m going to take a quick shower” Jennie announced as she locked herself in the bathroom.

 

She took off her clothes, admiring her body in the mirror. She might not have Lisa’s abs or muscle definition but she was really  _hot_.

 

As the warm water hit her back, Jennie let out a groan that she didn’t know she had been keeping in. As much as she loved performing, she really needed a break before the concert the following day.

 

She roamed her hands around her body, still very much thinking about the girl who was currently just a wall away. Jennie could have quickly finished off herself in the shower, as she had done for the past couple of months. This time was different. She needed Lisa to touch her again and make her feel wanted.

She felt herself getting wetter at the thought of Lisa fucking her right there in the shower, her fingers pumping inside of her, her mouth on her neck leaving bites and marks. Lisa just knew how to make her feel good, and Jennie really needed to get off.

 

She got out of the shower feeling even hotter than she felt going in. She wrapped the towel the hotel provided around her toned body - which was conveniently short, letting her ass show gracefully underneath it.

 

She exited the bathroom to find Lisa lazily looking at the tv. She cleared her throat to catch the blonde’s attention. Whatever was on tv was immediately forgotten by Lisa at the divine sight of Jennie.

 

The shorter girl let go of the fabric that barely covered her body, a lust gaze could be seen in her eyes.

 

“Why don’t we finish what we started earlier, Lisa?”

 

Lisa stared in awe at the sight of Jennie’s naked body.

 

“J-Jen…  _Wow_ ”

 

Jennie ran her hand through the slightly wet locks, slowly walking towards the king size bed they had to share for their stay in Osaka. She climbed up the bed in an almost cat-like fashion, never breaking eye contact with the blonde dancer.

 

 

Once she had arrived a mere inch away from Lisa’s body, Jennie straddled the younger girl, her legs on each side of the seated girl. She felt her core rubbing against the shorts Lisa was still wearing and shivered at the contact.

 

Lisa brought her hands over Jennie’s hips, caressing them before giving a hard squeeze at the other’s ass.

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this for the past couple of months. How much I’ve  _needed_ this” Jennie said pressing her chest against Lisa’s, bringing her hands to the younger’s face to cup it before pressing their lips together.

 

Both girls moaned in the kiss, letting out all the repressed emotions they had been keeping locked away.

 

Lisa brought her hands back on Jennie’s hips, prompting the older girl to rub her center against her body. Jennie moaned loudly, still sensitive from her previous moments in the shower.

 

“L-Lisaa…” Jennie let out as she felt the Thai girl’s lips on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites - just like she did hours earlier. The older girl grabbed Lisa’s nape to guide the expert mouth of the younger onto her breasts.

 

Lisa didn’t waste time as she started sucking Jennie’s breasts, her tongue twirling on the nipples, occasionally biting them. Her hands still on Jennie’s body, caressing it gently.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Lisa. Y-Yes”

 

The younger didn’t reply as she was solely focused on pleasuring the two mounds, barely breathing as Jennie’s hands kept her head pressed onto the older’s chest. She alternated sucks to bites, this time leaving visible marks since only the two of them were going to see those as they would be covered by Jennie’s bra.

 

Lisa let go of the mounds with a loud pop, breathing heavily and staring lustily at Jennie.

 

“ _Fuck me good, Lisa_ ” Jennie whispered out.

 

Something inside the blonde snapped as she lifted Jennie to invert their positions. She roughly let the brunette go, letting her fall onto the bed. Lisa opened Jennie’s legs bringing herself between them as she resumed kissing the other girl. This time, the kiss felt hungrier and lustful.

 

Lisa used one of her hands to pin both of Jennie’s above the latter’s head, whispering in her ear.

 

“Let’s see if you can keep them there,  _princess_ ”

 

Jennie unwillingly obeyed as she felt Lisa attacking her breasts once again but using her hands instead of her mouth. The large hands grabbed the two mounds, still slightly wet from earlier. Lisa ran her thumb across the very much erected nub, before pinching it - earning a moan from Jennie.

 

Lisa stuck out her tongue, lining Jennie’s toned stomach. The latter shivered at the action. Lisa smirked at the reaction.

 

Between some more kisses and sucks, Lisa’s mouth arrived where Jennie wanted her the most. She could see how wet the other was, almost dripping and begging her to touch her. Lisa left one last kiss just above Jennie’s center before she started sucking on her sensitive clit.

 

Jennie inhaled sharply at the action, biting her lips in a miserable attempt at remaining quiet.

 

Lisa brought her hands down to hold Jennie’s hips while her mouth kept working on the wet center.

 

Jennie still overwhelmed from Lisa’s mouth briefly opened her eyes to meet Lisa big brown ones. The Thai girl’s eyes were at the same time innocent but lustful, and it was driving Jennie insane.

 

She felt a wave of pleasure run through her body that caused her to close her eyes back up. Lisa had brought one of her hands in front of her folds, running her fingers across them before sliding her index finger in.

 

The blonde started to pump in and out of Jennie at a cruelly slow pace. It almost felt as Lisa was waiting for Jennie to beg her to go faster, which happened almost immediately.

 

“ _F-fuck_ , Lisa, go faster,  _please_ ” Jennie let out.

 

Lisa closed her eyes once again, fastening her movements to please the brunette. Her mouth still latched onto Jennie’s clit, while she added another finger inside of her.

 

Jennie arched her back at the addition, her breathing became more erratic as she felt herself being filled up by Lisa’s long digits. Despite having been told not to move her hands, the brunette couldn’t help but to bring one of them on her breasts to play with her nipples as the other hand tangled its fingers in Lisa’s blonde hair, in an attempt to bring her closer.

 

Lisa smiled, knowing that she had that much effect on the older girl. She continued sucking on the poor engorged nub, sensing that Jennie was getting closer to her much wanted release.

 

All that left Jennie’s lips now were desperate moans as Lisa’s mouth and fingers kept stimulating her.

 

“D-Don’t stop, Li…  _Ah_ , I-I’m so close” Jennie managed to let out in between the moans.

 

To increase the pleasure, Lisa added a third finger, feeling Jennie stretch around her fingers, her tongue rubbing circles around the clit.

 

“I’m gonna… Lisa…”

 

Jennie came with a loud moan, her release generously coating Lisa’s fingers that were still pumping inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasm. The blonde made sure that not a single drop of Jennie’s sweet juices went to waste.

 

“You still taste so good, Jen” Lisa commented as she licked her fingers clean, “So sweet, baby”

 

She went down to kiss Jennie. The brunette could taste herself in the kiss. She liked that very much.

 

As Lisa sat up, almost as she was going to leave, Jennie grabbed her arm, reverting their positions once again. She was on top of the blonde as she grinned.

 

“Your turn now, Lili” Jennie said before diving back into Lisa’s lips, her hands already cupping the latter’s small breasts.

 

Lisa moaned in the kiss as she helped the older girl get rid of the thin pajamas shirt she was wearing. Thankfully, she was wearing the button up silk pajamas that she shared with Chaeyoung.

 

Jennie almost ripped it open, revealing the main dancer’s already erected nubs. She cupped them with her hands before twirling her tongue on them, just like Lisa did to her earlier. Lisa brought a finger to her mouth, biting it to muffle her moans.

 

Jennie alternated her attention between the two mounds, leaving visible marks before she started to focus her attention on Lisa’s rock hard abs. She let her tongue trace a long line that ended just above the pajamas’ pants. Jennie took off the fabric to reveal Lisa’s panties.

 

“Eating me out surely does turn you on, doesn’t it?” She smirked, “You’re so wet, Lisa-yah”

“Y-you know what you d-do to me, Jen” Lisa let out in between the shivers as she saw Jennie lazily dragging her manicured fingers over the very much wet pair of underwear.

 

“It’s always good to know” Jennie replied before taking off the last barrier between her and Lisa’s core.

 

Jennie brought her thumb over the younger girl’s clit, rubbing it in circles, while her mouth was leaving some marks across the dancer’s toned legs.

 

Lisa let out breathy moans at the older girl’s actions. She knew she wouldn’t need much time to come herself as she had been in the same state as Jennie prior to that night. She had missed the secret nights they shared while the other two members were asleep. She loved those nights when she could stare at the sleeping face of Jennie, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Lisa loved that side of Jennie that only she had the privilege of seeing.

 

Lisa was brought back to reality as she felt Jennie’s mouth connect with her clit, sucking vigorously. She let out another moan, this time loud and needy.

 

After a couple of minutes, Jennie climbed back up to Lisa’s face, her fingers back over the younger girl’s center. She fastened her movements while she reconnected their mouths in a desperate kiss.

 

Lisa came hard soon after over Jennie’s hand. Jennie brought her hand over to the blonde’s mouth, slipping the coated fingers in to let Lisa suck them clean. The dancer eagerly sucked on the digits as she kept staring in Jennie’s dark eyes.

 

Once the fingers were clean, Jennie brought their lips back together once again. But this time the kiss was slow and loving. They smiled.

  
  
  


As the rap duo recollected and relaxed onto the bed, Jennie’s phone rang.

 

The girl reached for it and upon seeing the caller, she answered.

 

“What’s up, unnie?”

 

 _“Chaeyoung and I got some leftovers room service. Do you guys want some?”_ Jisoo’s voice could be heard coming from the phone.

 

Lisa let out a small laugh as Jennie replied, “Don’t worry, unnie! We already ate out!”

 

“We sure did” Lisa whispered, earning a playful slap from the brunette.

 

_“Ah, okay! Well, goodnight then, Nyongaaaaan!”_

 

The two girls laughed as Jisoo closed the call with her usual 4D-ness.

 

“And what a nice meal I had!” Lisa joked.

 

“Of course. I’m a 5-star meal!” Jennie huffed out.

 

“I know that. I’m so lucky” Lisa replied as she kissed Jennie’s cheek, “But I think I need a shower before going to bed. I’ll be right baaack!”

 

With that, the blonde left to the bathroom while Jennie looked for her own pajamas.

  
  
  
  


After about 20 minutes, a very much refreshed Lisa came out of the bathroom, already wearing her pajama. She was about to call out for Jennie when she noticed that the brunette had fallen asleep on their bed.

 

Lisa quietly made her way to the bed, turning all the lights off and joining Jennie under the covers.

 

She gave the brunette a kiss on the temples, whispering, “I love you, Nini”

 

The brunette, half asleep, put her arms around the blonde’s waist, resting her head on her chest.

 

After Lisa had fallen asleep, Jennie opened her eyes. She had heard Lisa’s words. Her heart was beating fast as she looked at the sleeping Thai girl.

  
  


“I love you too, Lili”

 

She whispered before resting her head again over the other girl’s chest and falling asleep soothed by Lisa’s heartbeat.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> two weeks late but yep, jenlisa are still on my mind.  
> hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> please, leave me your impressions and comments! let me know if you liked it ^^
> 
> until next time!
> 
>  
> 
> authornim - out


End file.
